Generally, future wireless networks may be more interference dominant, with ultra-dense deployment of transmission points. One method of managing interference and improving received signal quality involves operating the network in a hyper transceiver mode. Operating in a hyper transceiver mode relies on group-2-group (G2G) communications between a set of cooperative transmitters and a set of cooperative receivers. For example, a user equipment (UE) in a network may form a cooperative device mesh with other UEs to communicate cooperatively with one or more transmitters. These cooperative device meshes may be referred to as virtual multipoint transceivers and may be dynamically configured based on network conditions such as resource availability, UE cooperation strategies, channel conditions, and the like. Each virtual multipoint transceiver may include a target UE and a set of cooperating UEs, which help the target UE in uplink/downlink transmissions.
Furthermore, a transmission point in the network may form a cooperative cloud radio access network (CRAN) cluster with other transmission points to communicate cooperatively with the one or more virtual multipoint transceivers. These cooperative CRAN clusters may be referred to as virtual transmitters and may be dynamically configured based on network conditions such as resource availability, virtual multipoint transceiver cooperation strategies, channel conditions, energy saving considerations, and the like. Each virtual transmitter may include one or more serving transmission points, which can be dynamically updated in order to provide tailored quality of service/experience (QoS/QoE) to virtual multipoint transceivers. Dynamic point selection (DPS) is one such transmitter virtualization technique that dynamically tailors the serving transmission point to a specific target UE.
However, as the number of cooperating UEs and/or transmission points increases, the complexity of managing the virtual transmitters/transceivers (e.g., encoding/decoding complexities) also increases. Thus, while numerous cooperating transmission points and UEs may be selected for improved signal quality of a target UE, complexity considerations and/or energy saving aspects may limit the total number of cooperating transmission points and UEs used during transmission. Furthermore, the ability to dynamically reconfigure virtual transmitters/transceivers based on network conditions may also be limited by a desire to maintain the selection process at manageable complexity.